


Matchmaking Attempt #57

by QueenHRK



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, avoiding, the Cloak is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHRK/pseuds/QueenHRK
Summary: The Cloak is fed up with (y/n) and Strange avoiding their feelings for each other.





	Matchmaking Attempt #57

**Author's Note:**

> @the-sea-hawk Hi! Could I request a reader x strange fic where the cape knows how Stephen feels about the reader so it tries to get them together?

 Everyone could see that the Doctor and the newer student in the sanctum, (y/n), had feelings for each other. Hell, Matt Murdock could see it, but they couldn’t. While one was so wrapped up in their work that they didn’t notice, the other just didn’t want to believe that the other could actually have feelings for them. It drove those closest people to the pair mad, and the tension drove one person, animated object?, to the brink of insanity. 

The Cloak of Levitation, Doctor Strange’s trusted relic, had come to the point where it couldn’t stand watching the two dance around their feelings and try to bury them inside of themselves. The Cloak had made a decision about six months ago that it would do anything to push the two together, and as of right now it had been unsuccessful. It had tried everything from discreetly making Strange trip and knocking over (y/n) to leaving flowers on (y/n)’s bed with a note with Strange’s initials on them. Nothing that the Cloak could do seemed to work and the Cloak was at the end of its rope and running out of ideas. To say that the Cloak was frustrated would be the understatement of the century. The last three attempts that the Cloak had made were sloppy and caught the attention of the Doctor himself causing Strange to be more on guard than normal when around (y/n), and the Cloak getting chastised on what it was doing, but that wasn’t going to stop it. No, the only thing that could stop the Cloak was the two finally getting together.

The Cloak hadn’t attempted anything in almost two weeks causing the Doctor to get paranoid and anxious to see what exactly it was planning next. Strange had felt like he had been walking on eggshells for the past week, especially around (y/n). He didn’t want it to look like he was avoiding (y/n), but he was scared of what the Cloak was going to do if he was in their presence for too long. So, Strange busied himself, trying to distract his nervousness and mask that he was, in fact, avoiding (y/n).

(y/n) didn’t know what they had done to Strange to upset him, but whatever it was it seemed to be bad enough that the Doctor felt the need to avoid them, and it hurt (y/n)’s feelings. Everytime that (y/n) had seen the Doctor in the last three days he would only say a quick hello or give an excuse about being too busy to talk before running off. The ‘what if’s were starting to go through their head and making the situation worse. Every time (y/n) saw the fleeing figure of Doctor Strange their heart broke a little. (y/n)’s biggest fear was that maybe the Doctor had figured out their feelings for him and was now disgusted with them and couldn’t stand to be in their presence anymore. The disappearing colors of red and blue made (y/n) just want to crawl into a hole or ditch and disappear, but (y/n) knew that they couldn’t because they had noticed that in the Doctor’s haste to avoid being around them he had also been shutting himself in his room and not eating properly. Even in their heartbroken sadness, (y/n) couldn’t stop their worrying over Strange’s wellbeing and happiness.

It took three days of seeing just glimpses of Strange and not seeing him at meal times for (y/n) to finally act. (y/n) couldn’t bear the thought that Strange wasn’t eating, so they set out and made a plate of food for him. It took a full 30 minutes for (y/n) to also get up the courage to take it up to his room and knock on the door, and as soon as they did knock they started cursing themselves, thinking that they should have just asked someone else to give it to him because he obviously didn’t want to see them. But, as soon as the door opened and there he stood all (y/n) could do was stare up at him. This was the first time in what seemed to be forever that they had gotten a good look at the man that held their affections. It wasn’t until Strange cleared his throat that (y/n) realized that they had been staring at him for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

(y/n) bit their lip and looked down at the tray that they were carrying with the food they had made on it and pushed in his direction, while taking a few attempts at trying to speak before they were about to squeak out a quick, “I didn’t see you at dinner so here.”

For (y/n) it felt like it took years before Strange finally reached up and grabbed the tray from them. (y/n) nodded and turned around to make a quick exit before they felt something wrapping around their body and dragging them back towards the room. In (y/n)’s panic, they didn’t notice the color draining from Strange’s face and his strict voice telling whatever was carrying them to put them down. It only took a moment for (y/n) to realize that it was the Cloak that had them in its hold and they calmed enough to hear Strange apologize.

“I am so sorry, (y/n). The Cloak has been acting up lately. I have no idea why it is doing this,” Strange then narrowed his eyes at the Cloak and said, for what was probably the 12th time, “Put (y/n) down now, or so help me you will go back into that glass case.” 

To which (y/n) could only feel the Cloak shake its collar in a no motion. This caused Strange to give a long drawn out sigh and set the tray of food on the bed. Strange could threat the Cloak all he wanted, but the Cloak was not going to budge until the Doctor admitted his feelings for the person that it was wrapped around. It had done enough waiting and had attempted too many times to bring the pair together and the Cloak was too impatient now. It would stay like this for as long as it needed until its goal was achieved. 

And Strange realized this and rubbed the bridge of his nose sighing again. “I swear that cloak is the most stubborn thing I have ever met, and I have been in the presence of Tony Stark.”

(y/n) couldn’t help but laugh. They had missed Strange, and, to be honest, this situation was just getting funnier as the moments ticked by. This was all ridiculous. They were wrapped up in a levitating cloak, while the man that they had feelings for was arguing with it. The stress that had built up over the past four days just faded at that moment, and when the Doctor smiled at them, (y/n) knew that everything was going to be okay. (y/n) shook their head and looked Strange in the eye and that’s when (y/n) noticed the soft affection that glowed within the beautiful irises and their laughter faded, but their smile didn’t. They watched each other for a few minutes before Strange spoke up and quietly whispered, “I am sorry I have been avoiding you, but I was trying to…. Well, I was trying to prevent a situation like this.”

“From the looks of it, the situation was going to happen no matter what,” (y/n) breathed out in a light tone and grin.

“It would seem so yes,” Strange said smiling fully before it dropped quickly and he rubbed his face and looked away, “(y/n) there’s something I need to tell you. Something I should have said a long time ago…,” when he paused the Cloak dragged (y/n) closer to the Doctor, pushing him to just say it already, causing Strange to sigh, again, before saying, “I have liked you for a while now, and have grown quite attached to your company. I don’t wish to lose that,” he closed his eyes before turning back towards (y/n) and looking into their eyes and asking, “How would you feel about grabbing a coffee sometime?”

Strange started chastising himself, coffee? What was he some awkward college student? As he was starting to feel like he had just messed up his one and only chance to get with the person of his affections, said person was in shock still processing what he had asked. Had he really said that he had liked them? There’s no way he had actually asked them, (y/n), to coffee, right? What was finally able to shake (y/n) from their stupor was the Cloak letting them gently back onto the ground before moving back to Strange’s shoulders, who didn’t notice because he was too deep within his thoughts. What did break him from his train of thoughts, and quite abruptly, was the faint brush of soft lips against his own. When he looked down in shock he found (y/n) there smiling. 

As (y/n) smiled at him they said some words Strange thought he would never hear from them, “I would love to get coffee with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below: I absolutely love getting feedback from you guys. This is taken from my new tumblr account: fandom-blackhole, so if you have an idea or story you want me to write go there and send me a message. Until next time my friends!


End file.
